When Dreams Come True
by ALR-SFM-2013
Summary: A superstar comes to the aide of his little sister, while his best friend falls for said sister. Characters include: John Cena, Randy Orton, Chase Stevens, Andy Douglas, Gail Kim, OC, Batista, CM Punk and maybe more superstars later.
1. Chapter 1

When Dreams Come True

Let me introduce myself, my name is Rebekah Cena, but you can call me Bekah. I am 22 years old, and Yes I am The baby sister of the current WWE Champion John Cena. He's the best brother, a bit over protective, but I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. The last time he came home, I'd been having problems with my ex-boyfriend Chase. I'd met Chase when John was in OVW. Chase and his partner Andy had both been there trying to go get a job at WWE. They got an offer a short time later from Jerry and Jeff Jarrett to go to TNA. They accepted which was good for me. We dated for 2 years and then he cheated on me with a TNA Diva Gail Kim. I broke up with him immediately and called John, who took personal time and came to stay with me for a week. When he told me he was coming home, I was ecstatic, but he said he was bringing a friend. Now knowing John he was gonna try and play matchmaker again like he did the first time with me and Chase. I was gonna get the shock of my life when my brother got home. The night before John and his "friend" got to my house I did a major cleanup. I went to bed at about 2 in the morning. Naturally when you get in a deep sleep, something wakes you up. Whether its the neighbor knocking on the door or the telephone ringing, something ALWAYS wakes you up. In my case, its the phone that woke me up at 6:30a.m. Imagine my irritation to be woke up that early. It was John saying that he and his friend would be at my house in 20 minutes. I went in the livingroom and waited. Sure enough, 20 minutes later there was a knock on my door. I open the door and there stands my brother and one of the most adorable men I have ever seen in my life.

Who is the friend that John brings with him, and what role will he play in Bekah's life?...Keep reading to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one other than the oc's. All wwe superstars own themselves and WWE is owned by Mr. McMahon.

John and his friend walked in and John hugged me and introduced me to none other than "THE LEGEND KILLER" himself, Randy Orton. I almost lost it. Outside of my brother, Randy was my favorite and I had never mentioned that to John that I thought Randy was cute or that I was attracted to him at all. In all honesty, I didn't even know thsat John was friends with Randy, much less 'Best Friends'. When Randy shook my hand, I turned 400 shades of red. From the look on Johns face, he noticed and guessed my secret. I just hoped he would keep his mouth shut and not mention my secret to Randy. When John and I finally got to talk, he asked me if I was attracted to Randy. I said, "Naturally, He's a hot guy. Actually, I think he's adorable. Why? Are you gonna try your matchmaking skills, because if you are, You better do better this time than you did the last time with Chase." He said, "I didn't know Chase was going to be such a jerk. Anyway, Randy isn't anything like Chase." The whole time we had been talking in the kitchen, Randy had been sitting in the livingroom and was able to hear our whole conversation. He had to admit to himself that she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen and he really would like to get to know her, but he was afraid of John's reaction to the fact that his best friend had and interest in his little sister. He decided to talk to John about it... It couldn't hurt, Right?

What will John's reaction be to the fact that Randy is starting to like his Bekah? How will Bekah react when she find out that Randy likes her...stay tuned for more...


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I own no one other than the OC's. Any one recognizable are owned by themselves. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Later that day John and Randy were going out for a while. He looked at Bekah and said "Oh yeah a couple more of my friends are coming up. If I'm not back just let them in." I said, "Thanks fro telling me that I'm gonna have a house full of ego's." Randy said, "I don't have an ego!" John said, "Anyway, Batista, and CM Punk should be here sometime today, can you entertain them?" I said, "Yeah, but YOU owe me." Randy looked at me and said, "I'll pay that debt for him." I said, "Whatever!" About 45 minutes after John and Randy left there was a knock on my door. Knowing that Batista and CM Punk were supposed to be at my house I headed to the door. Sure enough ther stands my other two favorite wrestlers. I'd actually already met Dave when Johyn came home while me and Chase were still together. Dave walked in and hugged me, introduced me to Punk and asked me where my lazy ass brother was at. I said, " Well he and Randy are out in town doing something." Dave said, "Oh Randy's here too. Wonder why? I said, "I have a feeling I know. John is trying his match making skills again. Matter of fact thats probably why y'all are here." While John and Randy were out Randy talked to John about the possibility of Randy asking Bekah out. John said, "Randy, I don't mind you asking Bekah out, but you have to nkow I am giving her options. Thats why Dave and Phil(Punk) is at her house." Randy kinda looked baffled and said, "John you know I'd never hurt her." John said, "I know that Randy, but this time I'm gonna let her choose. She deserves that much especially after what she went through with Chase." "I understand, but I want you to know that I'm not going to give up on being with Bekah. She is everything I want in a woman." John said, "I didn't expect you would, but I'm telling you now, you hurt her, you deal with me, also if she chooses one of the other guys, you are to respect her decision. Do not call her all the time trying to get her to change her mind. Be happy for her."

The talk has happened. Now let the games begin. Who will win Bekahs heart and who will have to answer to Mr. John Cena. Keep reading to find out...Let me know what you think about who Bekah should be with!


	4. Chapter 4

I own no one other than the OC's. Everyone else is owned by themselves and WWE is owned by Vince McMahon

Randy agreed and they headed back to Bekahs house. Upon arriving, they walked in the livingroom to find Bekah fast asleep on the couch, Punk watching television and Dave goofing off on the computer. John wondered how Bekah could be so comfortable around them so quickly, but decided to wait until later to find out. He asked Dave to step outside with him for a minute.

Once outside, John asked Dave what he thought about Bekah.

Dave said, "Truth be known John, I think your sister is great and have since I met her two years ago."

John said, "What? When did you meet Bekah, and why didn't i know anything about it?"

Dave said, "I don't know John, maybe Bekah didn't feel the need to tell you and besides, she was still dating Chase at the time, What was i supposed to do?"

John was curious as to why Bekah hadn't told him about Dave. She didn't even show a reaction when he mentioned that Dave was one of his friends that was coming to her house. Maybe his plan would work after all. Bekah had been heart broken when Chase cheated on her with Gail and after two years of no dating, John decided to take matters into his own hands. Thats the whole purpose of Dave, Randy, and Punk being there. He was giving her options without her even knowing, or at least thats what he thought. Bekah was sure that John was playing matchmaker and she, even though she shouldn't be, was excited. Three hot men in her house, one of which she already knew pretty well, how could she not be in heaven.

Actually she and Dave had gotten pretty close while she'd been on tour with Chase, but they were nothing more than friends. He was someone she had talked to about her future with Chase. She didn't know why she hadn't told John.

John didn't know whether Bekah was interested in dating anyone, but JOhn just wanted his little sister, who was his world, to be happy. He saw what she went through with Chase and the three guys at her house now were the three guys he trusted with his life, so he knew they would all treat her right, no matter who she chose. He had a feeling he knoew who she would choose, but he was gonna give her the room to get to know each of the guys. Thats why he was gonna ask her to return to the road with him giveing her more time with the guys.

He didn't know if she would go or not, but hopefully they guys would help make up her mind about going. He figured he would aske her at dinner, that way all the guys would be there.

At dinner, Bekah sat between John and Dave and across from Randy and Punky (that was the nickname she gave Phil). As they ate, John said, "Bek, I have a question to ask you!"

She said, "Whatcha wanna know John?"

John said, "I was wondering if you would come on tour with me and before you say anything, I've already gotten this approved by Mr. McMahon. He said that he would love to have to come visit for a while. He also said you could stay as long as you wanted too."

Bekah said, "John, I'd love to, but what about my house and my job at they hospital?"

John said, "Can't you take a few weeks off?"

Bekah said, "I do have time I can use, but this is kinda short notice. I'm not sure if they will let me have the time off, but I will try because I would love to travel with you again. Plus, I'd really like to see Stacy and Maria again."

Dave said, "I didn't know you knew Maria. I remember when you met Stacy, because I was there."

This piqued Randy's attention. He looked at Bekah and said, "Wait a minute, you already know Dave? When did y'all meet and John why didn't you tell me?"

John said, "Man I didn't know until I talked to Dave earlier today."

Bekah looked at Randy and said, "Why is it all of sudden so important that I knew Dave. If you must know I met him when I was dating Chase and he was a shoulder to lean on and he listened when Chase and I were having problems."

Randy said, "I be that ain't all he was. How many times did y'all sleep together.?"

Punky, who up until this point had just been listening, looked at Randy and said, "Man that was uncalled for. Even if she was with Dave that has no precedence in this conversation. She is single and free and can be with whoever she chooses. So stop being an ass to her. Damn man, its not like you dating her or anything."

Bekah looked at Punk and said, "Thanks at least someone agrees that ists my life, and by the way Randy, Dave and I never slept together. I'd never cheat on my boyfriend, whether we were having problems or not, so don't ever question my integrity again. If you do you can find your ass another place to sleep cause you seem to have forgotten whose damn house you're in right now."

With that being said, Bekah calmly got up and left. Dave and Punky just glared at Randy while John just shook his head.

Once away from the guys Bekah had time to think. She really wanted to go spend time with John and get to know they guys better, but with Randy's ourburst, she wasn't really sure anymore...

Whats a girl to do...Find out if Bekah decides to go on tour with John and see which man wins her heart.


End file.
